


农民炒土豆

by zongsedebobi



Category: zongsedebobi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zongsedebobi/pseuds/zongsedebobi
Kudos: 11





	农民炒土豆

已经是2019年的冬天了啊，跟张真源已经时隔半年多没有见过面了，陈泗旭真的是日日念念着他的张真源。

李飞不做人，把陈泗旭分到了成都分部让他自个儿练习。陈泗旭他妈还因为觉得他网瘾过大把他手机给收掉了，没了手机，陈泗旭真的无法天天关注着远离他身边在北京的张真源了。他只好存起所剩无几的积蓄，去二手手机店买了部二手oppo R17。

陈泗旭每天重复似的穿着带帽卫衣，双手插兜迎面着寒风冷冷颤颤地来到公司训练，听着老师每天相似的话语，陈泗旭真的好郁闷，又无聊又想念着他的小土豆。

小土豆这个名字还是半年前张真源离开他之前，他俩在房间里刷着微博，看到网友说他们俩一个像农民一个像土豆。

张真源看到就抓狂了，坐着床上摔起了手机：“我哪里像土豆了！不就是没有以前白了嘛..”陈泗旭看到张真源难得气愤的举动哼笑了一声：“就是说你穿衣太low了好不。”

张真源听到陈泗旭这番话语，狠眼斜盯了一下陈泗旭，陈泗旭却带着宠溺的微笑爬上了床，从背后环抱起了张真源的细腰，下巴轻轻搭在张真源的肩上：“没事，农民跟小土豆不挺搭的吗，我这个农民，最喜欢吃炒土豆了。”温柔磁性的嗓音让张真源酥酥麻麻的，两人不禁陷入了一阵火热当中....

陈泗旭拿着刚点好的鸡蛋炒土豆丝外卖，拿着新手机刷着微博想看看张真源的动态，刚好刷到张真源发了北京下雪的图，难得没有他自拍，只有一张铺满了厚雪的椅子。

陈泗旭在重庆好像从来没见过雪，小土豆应该也是一样，可知他的心情肯定有多兴奋了。陈泗旭也好想看看雪...如果去北京的话岂不是能看雪又能去见一下久久没相见的真源了。陈泗旭的性格真的让人猜想不透，说走就走，也没跟公司的人打声招呼，就打开了支付宝看着花呗余额，买了12月2日去往北京的机票。

12月2日，张真源在北京的宿舍里正烦恼着如何解决这题化学题，他真的觉得自己疯了，高考会考选科居然选了物理化学政治，虽然他理科确实是挺不错的，但日常的训练太多使他不得不怀疑人生。

张真源还在苦恼的时候，微信电话突然响起，一看，是严浩翔：“真源儿，你不过来训练了吗，来不了的话我跟老师说一声。”

“来不了来不了我作业还没写完，烦死我了，不写完我就充当不住做作业博主了。”严浩翔听到张真源烦躁的语气，冷静地回答了一句“哦，好。”就挂了电话。突然楼下传来了扣扣两声，好像有人在敲门？张真源在房间内大喊了几声“阿姨，有人在敲门”，但并没人回应，看来阿姨已经回家了。烦躁中张真源只好自个儿去下楼开门，打开门的一瞬间，一张熟悉而黑糙的面孔出现了在张真源的眼中.....  
惊讶而又带着一点陌生感。

陈泗旭？怎么会在这里？

眼前此人感觉成熟了不少，头上戴着衣服的连衣帽，肤色似乎比以前更黝黑了点，略带沧桑的面孔、嘴上的碎胡渣与炙热的眼神形成了十分鲜明的对比。

陈泗旭见到高了不少的张真源，激动的一抱，头埋在张真源的肩脖间，

“终于见到你了，张真源。”

张真源此刻还没回过神来，把陈泗旭抱紧自己腰上的手拿了下来，头探了一下外面看看有没有其他人看到，立刻把门关上。

“泗旭，你怎么在这儿啊？你不应该在成都嘛？”

“我好久没有见你了，自从你参加那个什么鬼出道战，到现在都没见过你一面，很想你。”

张真源突然感到有些哽咽，好像是啊，每天都忙在训练与学习上，都已经忽略了这个对自己最真心的人。张真源笑眼对着陈泗旭温柔一笑，摸了摸陈泗旭的头，以前小时候还经常害羞的陈泗旭小朋友最喜欢他这样轻抚他的头发了。

“泗旭，来，我给你倒杯水，大老远过来肯定累.....”

张真源还没说完，陈泗旭已经从背后公主抱起了他。陈泗旭现在已经不是以前的瘦弱小猴了，现在他真的满身的肌肉，充满力量的他轻易就能抱起了张真源。

陈泗旭老是令人捉摸不透，他这一举措直接吓到了张真源，陈泗旭隐忍地对着张真源道：“真源，你房间在哪？”

"在二楼..."

又没等张真源说完，陈泗旭抱着身上的爱人走向了二楼。

“泗旭，你干哈子，我还要做作业！”

“我忍不了了...”

“啊...哈...泗旭...别..”

张真源眼眶含泪，跪趴在床上，身后的人的硬物正猛烈抽插着。时而缓慢时而快速，欲擒故纵的速度使张真源欲罢不能。陈泗旭真的太想念张真源了，从张真源刚刚温柔的笑容和轻抚，他就已经忍不住了。他突然把硬物抽出，将张真源翻转了个身，想看着身下人高潮泛红的脸，接着陈泗旭把张真源的双手搭在他的脖子上。

“抱紧我。”

说完立刻把硬物重重地插进了张真源粉嫩的肉穴里。

“啊！..哈...唔！”

前列腺被摩擦的感觉太过于爽，使张真源不禁大叫出了声。陈泗旭的粗大在张真源的内部不断膨胀，激烈的抽插速度与肠液相碰起了令人十分羞耻的声音。陈泗旭低下头，一边抽插一边吸允起身下人红得快要滴血的乳头，含住，舌头不断挑逗并用力一吸。身下人爽得快叫不出声了，肤色逐渐粉红，陈泗旭感觉张真源快要高潮了，捏着张真源的尤物，对其上下快速撸起，在张真源体内的硬物也加快了速度。

陈泗旭又一把把张真源抱起让他坐在自己的大几把身上，捧着张真源的臀部往上一抬，又放开双手让它垂直向下，“啊！”张真源被刺激到大声娇喘，他感觉陈泗旭粗大的几把已经深深的埋在他的体内，越来越深入，陈泗旭故意停下来让张真源坐在他身上自己动，但张真源实在是被插到腰部一顿酸毫无力气，只能低下头尽量让自己腰部左右摇摆。陈泗旭看现状突然撇嘴一笑，掐了一下张真源的臀肉毫无预兆就快速抽插，上下的快速深入让张真源爽到声音都叫哑了，他与陈泗旭相连接的地方不断出淫水，水声与啪啪声让张真源感到十分的羞耻。

“哈...张真源...射吧..”陈泗旭磁性的声音在张真源耳边轻声说完，色情地含住了张真源的耳垂。

一番又一番的刺激太过于久违了。

“呜呜！唔...嗯...啊..泗旭...我.....啊！”

一股白浊充满热度的液体从张真源的身体里喷出，陈泗旭也在隐忍一声即将高潮的时候把自己的硬物从张真源身体抽了出来，射在了张真源的红肿的乳头上。

虽然陈泗旭已经高潮完，但几巴一直没见软，他把张真源的大腿抬起挂在了自己的肩上，硬物又进入了张真源的肉穴里。

“泗旭...我不行了，不要了...”

这时，突然房门外传来了敲门声...


End file.
